Elsa Meets Goku
by supersaiyanjin219
Summary: I do not own dbz or Frozen they belong to funimation toei fuji and akira toriyama and the walt disney company please support they official release. On this nice day in arendelle Queen elsa was having a nice until she met a very muscular man name son goku hey there he said to the queen, she replied back saying hello there what will happen next on the next episode of dbz
1. Chapter 1

On this nice Arendelle day Queen Elsa was taking a stroll around the streets but then when she was almost done she met a very handsome man with orange clothes and strange hair.

hello said the strange man, she replied hello who are you? My name is Son Goku! whats yours? I am queen elsa! Cool said Goku wanna fight? wat? i wanna fight you. i-i don't know stuttered Elsa well give it some time goku said flying off in the sky. who was the guy Elsa thought?


	2. Chapter 2

**dis: i do not own anything frozen related or dbz related **

Elsa still thinking about yesterday meeting that guy asking her to fight him, who was he.

Elsa someone shouted it was her little sister Anna, what do you want Anna Elsa said

there's some who wants to meet he has a weird spike hair, Elsa eyes went wide at hearing she ran out of the room and there was the man

YO Ready To Fight? Goku Said Confidential

Hey Buddy why do you want to fight my sister? if you want Elsa you have to go through me got it?! Anna said trying to pick a fight

No Reason Goku Said play as straight

What Anna said flatly.

**well thats the end of that chapter next chapter will be the last and i will tell you the reason i made this fanfic**

**i made this was because of the lack of frozen and dbz crossovers so i made this one to inspired some people to make a crossover fanfic **

**will stay tune for the epic battle of goku and elsa**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dear Readers I Would like to say that i will not be continuing this Fanfic, Mainly because of school work and the fact that my typing sucks, to be honest the only reason i made this fanfic is to influence people into making dragon ball z and frozen fanfics along with httyd and such this story is now up for adopting if any one wants it and a word of advice rewrite please, so thank you for all your support Stay Gold Bang._**


	4. Chapter 4: How do you function?

I do not own Dbz Or Frozen Please support the official release.

What?" Anna said in a flat tone". Yeah i'm just bored" Goku said in a childish tone". Well look i'm sorry". Elsa said". But i can't fight you." Aww what not" Goku said in disappointed". Elsa bit her lip". Should she tell him"? She he looks friendly".

Well- She was cut off". Bored now reading your mind". Wait what- but she couldn't finish when he put his hand on her forehead". Ha". Goku laughed". That guy got deck'd in the schnoz." Elsa looked at him in awe." D-did you just read my mind?" Yep. He said simply."

But how- Muffin button." Elsa look at him in confusion." What? Huh? Goku forgot what he said".

Hey! Anna said marching to him". What did you do to my sister?" she demanded". Oh I just her mind i saw sad thing, good things... in chocolate. Oh and a reindeer. You mean Sven"? Sven huh?" I didn't know you name your food?" What?" She said in shock.

But that's okay", my son has pet dragon name Icraus... And he tasted good... Multiple times? He said in a stupid happy tone", shocking Anna". Wow he's got Olaf Peg. So this Hand's guy...where is he?" because i can give the old buckle my flu ( not a mistake)." It's Hans", she told him". And i already gave him a punching". She said proudly.

Elsa who had gotten over that whole Mind reading thing walk to him". Yes it is show Goku". I have Ice Powers". She told him".

Goku gasp". You do". He said even though he read her mind". Yeah you just read my mind". She reminded Him". I did! He said forgetting he read her mind".

What the Hell is wrong with him?" She thought becoming very annoyed by the minute.

Hey Anna?! Someone shouted in the hall reveals to be Kristoff and Sven." Kristoff! Anna said in enticement". She all but ran to him then they both kissed with passion." So who's this? Kristoff said." I'm Son Goku! I'm Insane! From Earth! He shouted. All four of them look at him with a blank face." Then out of nowhere vegeta came then said", He means Saiyian." Oh hey Vegeta how's the Training did Beerus make you dance again... You ruined". Vegeta bluntly". You ruined and i'm leaving." Alright see ya best buddy". Goku gleeful said". I hate you." Was all Vegeta said in blunt yet disgust," then he flew off." Who was that"? Anna said looking at Goku". Oh that's Vegeta he may be a little sour". But he's actually a really nice guy once you get to know him." He said not seeing the obvious."

I doubt that". They all said."

**Hey Guys I'm back And sorry for not updating i've been focusing on Other things and heading back to school in two days so i thought i give you guys this. And yes i used Goku from dbz abridged i love that Goku.**


End file.
